cofdneolithicfandomcom-20200214-history
Neolithic Chronicles Wikia
Welcome to the Neolithic Chronicles The Neolithic Chronicles is a 2nd edition Chronicles of Darkness chat set in the Neolithic era, as represented in the Sundered World chapter of the Dark Eras sourcebook. It's hosted in a beta room on the illusionary minds chat. We currently are allowing mortal, mage, werewolf, and vampire characters, based on the rules found in the Chronicles of Darkness core and the 2nd edition core-book of each of those game lines, in some cases altered to suit the nature of a persistent chat and crossover game. Beast may be added when we have more staff. New players should start off reading the House Rules page, which contains the room's rules for both room behavior and game mechanics, as well as Character Creation, which contains the guidelines for the creation of new characters. The largely unknown nature of the Neolithic era means there's an inherently large amount of freedom for players and their characters; homes can be large or small and arranged how you wish, or even kept in the wilderness, workshops and ritual spaces can be concocted with little issue, and mysterious, dangerous areas are plentiful even a short distance outside of the community, with no need to get them approved or even mapped out. So long as the minimal information available in the Dark Eras book and found online is read and applied, there won't be too large a focus on cultural accuracy. Setting The primary setting for the game is a large group of Villages around what's now known as the Danube river between Serbia and Romania, simply called the great River by the People (who are now known as the Neolithic Vicna culture). Day to day life involves upkeep of agriculture, placation of the spirits, trading, consultations with potters and the Wise, and a large number of everyday chores that are done to keep the communities safe and supported. At the center of each of these villages is a large and powerful omphalos stone, used by the Wise to perform their most powerful magics and to communicate among each other in the Astral Realms. At a central point within the River, between these communities, is a powerful Locus, drawing the Border Marches closer to the physical world than it typically ever is so close to human settlements. This is both a boon and a curse, the river spirits more easily able to both offer their blessing or make demands of the People or the Wise nearby, the Uratha, both friendly and hostile, more easily able to keep watch over the human settlers, and the nearby People in general touched by the plentiful Essence, providing them with unique capabilities, spiritual senses, and making them into tempting target for the plentiful hunters that find their way through from the other side. Because of this, spiritual interactions are even more commonplace in the area than normal for the era, and the Wise find that they're all the more busy because of it. Room Staff All character submissions, restricted XP expenditures, and other requests for the STs should be sent to imcneolithic at Gmail, with the subject applying to the request and the venue in question added in parentheses afterward. In the case of something affecting multiple venues, add (Crossover) instead. Quick rules questions can be sent over messengers or in chat instead if the ST is available. Latest activity Category:Browse